1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, more particularly to a driving tool with illuminating capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional driving tool is commonly used in computers, eyeglasses, and precision machinery for turning screws. An example of the prior art driving tool is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art driving tool includes a shank 1a, a driving head 1b connected axially to the shank 1a, and a rotary knob 1c of a hexagonal cross section mounted on the shank 1a. In use, the driving tool 1 is turned clockwise or counterclockwise for tightening or loosening a screw with the thumb and the middle finger of a hand cooperatively holding and rotating the shank 1a while the index finger of the same hand presses the knob 1c from above to keep the driving tool 1 in position.
When the conventional driving tool 1 is used in the dark, however, a problem arises. The operator has to use his other hand to hold a lighting apparatus, such as a flashlight, so as to make it possible to perform the driving operation in the dark. As such, the operation of the driving tool is adversely affected and becomes troublesome.